dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Characteristic
Reflect Efficiency It says Wisdom increases reflect efficiency by 1% per point, but I haven't seen any effect when wearing a Prespic Set, is this just wrong? : It boosts only the reflect from attacks, like counter. --87.212.15.218 21:39, 28 June 2006 (UTC) It is true that the Wisdom Stat increases reflect efficiency. However, the stat does not affect the amount reflected by gear (Prespic Set is the prime example), only spells are affected. In other words, a perfect reflect Prespic Set will always reflect 13 damage (taking into account that the monster's resists may reduce that by a percentage). It is also important to take note that in the recent update (1.17) Reflections from gear no longer block damage as well as deal it back to enemies. So instead of you reducing the 13 damage from the Prespic Set and sending it back to the opponent whenever you are attacked, you now still take that 13 damage. The enemy just takes it too. --DoctorT 21:44, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Restoring Energy Could it be that restore energy in inns isnt working anymore??? :yes as of now there is a bug preventing energy restoration ::They solved the problem. It's again possible to regain energy in a bar.--FlowStar 18:58, 2 August 2006 (UTC) :: Inns and Empty houses (with out an owner) are able to regen again --Cizagna 19:11, 2 August 2006 (UTC) :::I got 1000 energy for staying in the Underground Market at Astrub Zaap, for about 19 hours, I think..... AdventuresOfASquirrel T 09:03, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Sitting and energy recovery It says "You recover more energy points if you logout in sit position." Can anyone confirm that? Otherwise I propose deletion. : Sounds very unlikely. I've removed it for now until I can confirm it myself. --TaviRider 14:01, 21 August 2006 (UTC) : I have test it in this couple of weeks and it's fake information you don't recover more energy while loging out in a sit position :: Thanks Cizagna. --TaviRider 16:28, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Prospecting I am a little fuzzy. is it that when u gain 100 stat points, u can increase prospecting by 1 point? if not, how? \; : never mind. i found it on the new version. thanks anyway. Has anyone done any research on exactely how prospecting work? I.E. will a character with 200 prospecting get more items than a 100 prospecting, or do the base drop rates stay the same? :here there is no 100% proof research but what is known is that 100 pp = 1x drop when you obtain 200pp then you have a 2x chance and so on, thats why hunter enus even thought they are weak have better chance of getting more quantity of meats --Cizagna (Talk) 03:28, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Pods can anyone confirm that strength gives additional pods? and at what ratio? -Bagel Deadly-Bagel (Talk) : I just so happened to have a +1 strength bwak to test this easily, and I can confirm that it is 5 pods of carrying capacity per 1 strength, as stated in the Strength section. However I have discovered that removing a pet doesn't always update the capacity display. //Peet talk | mod 12:59, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Regarding pods and professions: if I unlearn a level 100 profession, ¿will I lose the pod bonus? ---Goenitz- 22:04, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes you will lose them. Galrauch 22:12, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Prospecting and Farming? Does Prospecting increase the chance of gaining a higher number on the drops of what you are farming? For example I can get 1 to 9 wheat on a drop. But is the random number affected by my prospecting level? :no --Cizagna (Talk) 20:36, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Initiative Formula? Is anyone aware of the formula for calculating initiative from base stats and level? : The formula is ( ( intelligence + agility ) * 1.5 ) + wisdom + strength + chance + character level //PeetTM 19:17, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :: This formula is out of date. The proper formula can be found here. Cadosia (talk) 06:20, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::The message you are referring to is two years old. The formula has changed in this time. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:01, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Characteristic Abbreviations I realised that Action Points, Movement points and other things had their abbreviations next to them. (AP, MP, etc. so I thought I could add these to the regular characteristics, any thoughts? Also, I forgot that Chance doesnt have an abbreviation per se, so i just left it. Feel free to remove the abbreviations if you want. :/ Picture of Stats The picture on the main page is quite outdated, although im not quite sure on how to put a new one there, so i thought i'd point it out for someone else to do it. :Boy, I'll say it's out of date! Hopefully someone who knows how to take a screenshot, crop a screenshot, upload an image to a wiki, and add an image to an article will update the picture. Unfortunately that's not me! Hinkhouse 15:24, 16 August 2007 (UTC) ::Done. --GroundZzero (Talk) 23:27, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Energy Above 10,000? The article mentions regaining energy in terms of the % of your maximum, giving examples of 10,000 and 10,500. I thought, however, that 10,000 was the amount of energy everyone had always. If there a way to increase your maximum energy, what is it? - 12.5.63.14 15:52, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :the normal energy is 10,000 no more no less, the only variable that can come in to place is by an alignment order that gives more energy as a permanent but if you quit the alignment you lose the energy bonus. basic and other I think there is a better way to arrange this article besides "basic" and "other", but I can't immediately think of one. I thought of "primary" and "secondary". I think primary is better than basic, but secondary makes it seems that those characteristics are less important, when some of them are very important. Right now the distinction is based on the ones you can increase with characteristic points and the ones you can't, which makes sense but it isn't easy to label. Hinkhouse 04:44, 17 August 2007 (UTC) life and vitality What is the difference between Life and Vitality? They both seem to boost HP. Why is this the only stat with a redundancy? FuzzyCuteness 17:34, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :Well in stat view "Life" its just HP and will only give you HP, vitality its a "stat" that will give you HP and will count towards your initiative. The difference is more noticeable in the items (weapons or equipments and usable items) because when you have an item that gives you 200 live points your max limit HP increase +200 while you wear the item (or in case of usable you recover 200 HP) then you have to regen or use an item to get those actual 200 hp. Example if you have 1000 HP with a max HP of 1000 HP you wear the item and then you have 1000 HP with a max HP of 1200 so you have to use 2 Cereal breads that gives 100 life points to have a total of 1200HP. :So weapon and equipments increases max permitted limit of HP. Usable items regens fixed or ranged quantity of HP, :Now the difference with Vitality is that its a stat, so when you get an item that gives you 200 vitality points your max limit HP increases +200 while you wear (in case of a 1 usable item with those many points would be awesome... this don't exists as the usable items are permanent once you can use them... what i mean you get the stat permanently) now at the same time you regain that quantity of HP. And your initiative goes higher as your stats are increasing :So weapons and equipments increases max permitted limit of HP and regens that quantity of HP: Usable items increase that stat permanently so your HP max increases permanently and your initiative increases also permanently. :Now it may be redundant, but every time you wear a gear that has +50 life give thanks to that because other way it would be weird to have high vitality equipment and you would die easier to mobs --Cizagna (Talk) 18:22, 24 August 2007 (UTC) agi does -agi take +failure? :No, it will only decrease your chance of having a Critical Hit. --GroundZzero (Talk) 12:11, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :No, it will INCREASE your chance of having a Critical Hit. Jraldi ::So basicly you're saying the less agility I have, the more CH I'll get??? oO I think you don't quite understand the part about agility. GroundZzero Talk / Admin 02:33, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::The answer is not here is in the Critical Hit page just need to confirm the negative stand comes inside on the formula... better idea wear koolich set (thats the one with negative stats?) and see how the crit rate on in game spell information is display --Cizagna (Talk) 06:42, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Having a minus to a stat is no different than having zero in the stat. This is how it works in every situation. So having negative Agility will not make you have any less Crit Chance than if you had zero. --DoctorT 14:17, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Stat Reset? I heard somewhere that it was possible to reset all of your characteristic points... Is this true? 84.131.153.78 22:58, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Resetting Characteristics and Spells AdventuresOfASquirrel T (NotASquirrelAnymore) 04:03, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Version 1.28.0 Initiative Changes!? In the "Your Characteristics and Professions" menu the tooltip for Initiative now stats that Initiative is calculated as +1 Init for every +1 elemental stat you have (Strength/Chance/Intelligence/Agility), plus any bonuses from items. This is a complete 180 from the Vit-based Initiative installed in 1.27, and unlike the 1.27 update, was not even advertised on the Dofus website. Unless my version got glitched apart with the new update, which is not too likely, this page will need to be updated. Kasyran (talk) 01:44, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :See here. Galrauch (talk) 09:16, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::This has been known about for ages! I first found it here. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:49, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Formulae I've been thinking about calcing some mob stats lately, namely summons. Today I went ahead with it, on my chafer. Everything comes out horribly wrong using these formulae, and they didn't seem logical even before I used them. Can anyone please check them? I even tried on myself, and stats came horribly wrong. : How did you try to calculate the stats? For information, The Chaferfu has 0 Lock, but has some Dodge. (talk) 03:52, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Maximum AP, MP and Range Mount effects were doubled due to the Almanax today. The message I received while equipping my level 100 Plum and Emerald Dragoturkey (1 range, 1 mp, 200 vitality) was a nice summary of the maximum ap, mp and range: It is not possible to accumulate bonuses obtained by smithmagic of higher than 1 AP, 1 MP and 1 Range, or to exceed 12 AP, 6 MP or 6 Range using equipment. -- (talk) 21:36, November 22, 2012 (UTC)